nerofandomcom-20200214-history
Mizu
MIZU"S STORY Mizu is a water type arrease with a caring, clever ,and strong. Mizu is also a companion of Nero in his journey to defeat kron. Mizu is a con artist that always gets in hot water cause her many debts and tricks. Mizu is a calm water type Arrease that likes to kick back and relax most of the time. Mizu has had a pretty hard life because when she was young her father and mother were famous crime lords who sold drugs and illegal materials. But unlike, most crime lords who do those deeds just to weigh down their pockets. Mizu's parents gave have their money to the community were they lived because of how poor and dirty their village was because of the crime and pollution. A rival gang lord killed mizu's parents and cream made her parents, when she was young. Mizu's older brother took mizu and hid her in another village and taught mizu how to steal and con people out of their money. Soon they were found out and the gang lord came and killed mizu's brother while she was hiding in a bush and cream made his body. Mizu's main goal is to get her families ashes back. So mizu made a deal with the crime lord, who has possession of her families ashes to pay him 100 million gald, to get her family back. But Mizu can't accomplish this on her own so she in-list the help of Nero and Keira to help her. Mizu later after meeting keria, sells her to a collection agency to collect the bounty on her head. Making Nero have to purse her and get keria back before she is killed and sold to the collection bounty. Apperance as the picture shows and mizu's weapon is a kunai. Arrease move"s Water ball:A ball of water Wave Crush:a great wave of water that crushes anything in its wake. Water Wall:a wall of water that is hard to move pass because of its flexibalite. water theft: A water small amount of water goes thorugh people"s belongings and sneakes it"s way out only leaving traces of water. How Mizu Met Nero mizu met nero in a bar where nero and keria got into a big bar fight with some thugs because they saw the wanted poster with nero"s face on it and wanted the ransom for his capture. after the fight Nero and keria raced after mizu because she had stolen there equipment during the scuffle. Nero and Keria get close to grabbing her as they pursed her across the town but mizu used water wall to block their path and they couldn't seem to get past it until mizu was long gone. Rivals Keria: Shiro: Griffin Captains: Mob Bosses: Family No Information: Qoutes im not stealing from y, ok maybe i am. After coning someone out of their money. your so dumb i stole your gald,watch and weapon will you watched. after doobing someone with her water techinique "water theft " Mizu Drawings